After a Day's Work...
Availability Available once you have access to the Heroic Ramparts. Must be done before completing The Aqueducts. Quest Details On the second floor of the Heavenly Terrace, you'll see what appears to be an albino Sovani. The White Sovani needs the perfect perfume to go with his perfect beauty. Only the White Flower Seed will do. The flower, however, can be found in The Catacombs. You go directly to The Catacombs from the pub. You need to gather at least three qsiti together to acquire the seeds. If you fight only one or two you will only notice the scent of flowers. You have the opportunity to link four in the first or last room of the Central Area-linking three does not guarantee you will get the flower either. Use Timeshift to tag them and then initiate combat. There are four to link. You'll then be transported back to the Heavenly Terrace. Reward * Shend Salia * Quest needed to unlock Snievan Dialogues Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "There's a murderer on the loose in the capital! ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "That is simply terrible! I certainly hope they find the killer and bring him to justice soon! Ooh, and all my favorite boutiques are there..." : Pleasant Young Man: "Augh, don't scrape your nails on the dishes!" Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "There's a murderer on the loose in the capital! ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "And? It's obvious, innit? The culprit's somebody on the continent! Gahahahaha!" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "There's a murderer on the loose in the capital! That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "A murderer- in the capital!? Where is this "capital"? It... it couldn't be here, is it? That's it, I forbid you to take even one step out of the house!" : Bartender's Daughter: "O-oh..." Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "There was a murder in the big city andn the assailant is still on the loose, sir! Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "They need to search every corner of the city and find this man!" : White Sovani: "A beautiful sky, a beautiful town... And, most importantly... My beautiful self. But today's duties have left me sullied. I cannot presume to meet that person in such a state... If only I had the seeds of the white flower, I could make a perfume to cleanse myself... But woe! As if Fate itself envies my beauty (as well it should), that flower only grows in the Catacombs! Such a putrid atmosphere! And filled with beasts disgusting enough that the mere mention of their presence bids me wash out my mouth! It's impossible... Never could one pure as I enter such a place!" :: Rush: "Dude, suck it up." :: White Sovani: "Away, uncouth fiend! Ohh, to be clean once more!" : or: :: Rush: "Calm down. I'll do it." :: White Sovani: "Marvelous! Thus I may continue to be untainted. You may have difficulty, as the aroma of the white flower is often masked by the stench of albic qsiti. If you destroy the beasts, it should be a simple matter to find the seeds. Slay those accursed albic qsitis, then pay attention to the scent of the flower. I trust that even you should be able to handle that." After we're back: : White Sovani: "Hark! What is that enrapturous aroma? A sweet scent worthy of my pure white pelt! I must be honest. Under normal circumstances, I would reward an unsightly youth such as yourself by extinguishing your pitiful existence. Unfortunately, I have places to be. A glittering future awaits my presence with bated breath! Thus, I bid you adieu. Until we meet again! Though I hope that next time you wash your hands, at least." Quest Log Completed: # This flamboyant white sovani wants me to get him some white flower seeds. He says the monsters in the Catacombs have 'em. # Got some seeds! The white sovani seemed happy. I still think he coulda just taken a shower. Category:Quests